


Love

by Purpleboocake



Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry for the title lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleboocake/pseuds/Purpleboocake
Summary: wonwoo decides to compliment seungkwan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Wonboo (Wonwoo x Seungkwan) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Love

"seungkwan?"

"yes?"

seungkwan turned over to face wonwoo, but wonwoo sat up.

"i don't compliment you much do i?"

seungkwan tilted his head slightly.

"mmm.. no i don't think so. why? it's okay that you don't, you don't have to hyung."

seungkwan spoke sincerely, but still visibly confused. wonwoo patted his thighs with both hands, wordlessly telling seungkwan to sit there. after seungkwan straddled wonwoo, wonwoo started to speak.

"i knew you were gonna say that, but i want to. i want you to know how i feel about you. i always only say 'i love you', which i do mean, obviously, but i just- i just want to say more than that."

wonwoo's hands instinctively went to seungkwan's waist, who wrapped his arms around wonwoo's neck.

"okay.."

seungkwan drawled, looking at wonwoo straight in his eyes.

"well, first i want to say how... how beautiful you are. i love your big brown eyes and your pretty plump lips."

wonwoo pecked seungkwan's lips as he continued to talk.

"your perfect moles.. i don't understand why you'd want to hide them. they make you look like a constellation."

wonwoo's hand flew up to trace the moles on seungkwan's face, who was now a blushing mess. seungkwan removed his hands from around wonwoo's neck and covered his face.

"ah hyung~ that's enough complimenting!"

"no it isn't~"

wonwoo matched seungkwan's tone.

"i'm nowhere near done yet."

wonwoo gently tugged at seungkwan's hands which were still on his face.

"would it be better if i just said it all in one go?"

seungkwan nodded and moved his hands to wonwoo's shoulders.

"if you must.."

seungkwan said quietly with his head down, but a smile was heard in his words. wonwoo took seungkwan's hands and locked them with his own.

"boo seungkwan, you're the light of my life. you're the sunshine that i've always needed. you and your terrible jokes and your endless hand movements."

wonwoo's thumbs stroked the back of seungkwan's hands.

"you always know the right things to say when i'm feeling down, and you never failed to make me smile with your beautiful smile."

seungkwan smiled and looked away.

"yes, that smile! that's the smile i love to see, sometimes it's that smile that i get out of bed for, and it's insane that i get to see you smile everyday. and seungkwan, you don't know how much i adore you. you never give up on anything and you never back down from a challenge. it's inspiring, you've never half-assed anything in your life and i wish i had that strength. and i know sometimes you feel like you're not doing enough, but trust me, you are. you feel like you yourself aren't enough, and that hurts me. you're everything to me, seungkwan. you're my world, you're my-"

"god p-please stop!"

seungkwan wiped a tear off of his face.

"i love you hyung. i love you so so so much."

seungkwan hugged wonwoo tighter than he ever did before. and once seungkwan let go, wonwoo kissed him deeply. it was a kiss completely void of lust, only pure love. the two only pulled away once their lungs were screaming for air.

"i suppose i should compliment you now?" seungkwan got off of wonwoo's lap.

"no that isn't necessary-"

"aww c'mon i have to now."

"but it's late!"

seungkwan patted his thighs.

"i knew you were gonna say that, but i want to." seungkwan made his voice deep to imitate wonwoo.

"i don't sound like that!"

"yes you do! listen- 'hi i'm wonwoo'"

wonwoo tackled seungkwan, both of them laughing and calling 'uncle' every couple seconds. but after a couple more minutes, the two fell asleep a mess of tangled limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
